Former Soldier (Letter)
by SakuFlower
Summary: "As long the Hydra keeps acting around, I will not rest. I will go to hell if I have to, but I will turn this empire into nothing." Bucky Barnes.


This is a simple thought I did about Bucky, when he manages to get rid of domination that's Hydra had over him somehow. It's his letter to Hydra. ^^

I'm currently working on a Fanfic, I hope to publish the first chapter soon.

I hope you enjoy.

Hugs!

SakuFlower.

 ** _Attention: Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier, belongs to Marvel Universe and Creators._**

 ** _Text made by me._**

* * *

 _ **Bucky P.O.V**_

* * *

 _ **Ready to comply.**_

 _ **Ready to serve.**_

 _ **Always ready for you.**_

 _I represented all that's you had desired and wished most, I carried out your orders, even though within me, in the depths, where you could not reach with power, your greed sounded agnostic, absurd, however, now, that's I understand what happened, I see it was not of my responsibility. I begged, implored you to not blame or condemn me, if I said someone's name, or remembered who I am by accident, considering this was a such fact so unthinkable in the circumstances, yet, you despised my request._

 _I shouted, screamed out of pity, I knelt before your feet, like a servant, who yearned for free will, to the point my throat would boil, my body burn in pain, and my vocal cords burst, and yet, not existed surrender, only your own pleasure and satisfaction._

 _I was still too hoarse in voice, unable to roar in suffering, in the edge of enough psaltery that's you would expect of me. A terrible fault for your plans._

 ** _However ... Time takes care of everything._**

 _Have resignation, show up the courage mask, yes ... Keep this with you ... You will need, when there are no controls and influences in the universe that's are densely appropriate to contain me._

 _For years, you've anesthetized my yearning to see your iron empire fall, obviously, because you know what I'm capable of, and for this to happen, could be in the blink of an eye ... No more. I becomed an unpredictable shadow, an unstoppable anomaly, the invention of your damn obsession for commanding my actions, my footsteps._

 ** _In the end, have hopes._**

 ** _Bad moments, it's just starting for you._**

 ** _Your winter puppet ripped the ropes. Do you were expecting for this?_**

 _I'm sure not. You never imagined that's your secret aberration was so able to reflect and act, regardless of your imposition of dominance. Realize how wrong you were, feel hate, anger, it fascinates me anyway. The tables turned now._

 _You have fed all of worsest in my being, instigated the coldness, solitude of my soul, distorted my thoughts, destroyed my physique, fueled my perversity to an exorbitant level, which even you can't tame, after all, you are the less indicated for this._

 ** _Ready to rebel._**

 ** _Ready to attack._**

 ** _Always ready to kill you._**

 _I can't wait to see your black realm in indefinite agony of flames, crumbling on my hands._

 _The fire, coloring above, the obscure firmament in warm tones, consuming every building, turning your worthless pride into so insignificant debris as your own existence, sending your sense of authority over me to hell, where even the devil could not get disgruntled, staring the acceptable in a deserved way._

 _I will deal with you personally. My physical and rational freedom will take a revenge over the decades of mental arrest and dominance that's you have inflicted on me._

 _I need walk to you with caution ... You have seven lives like the felines, and because of your abject caliber, wide and unshakable structure, I calculated that's I should increase twice efforts to eliminate you, it's the ideal._

 ** _Pondering in fourteen ways to kill is very simple for someone like me, let's face it, you taught me to diversify and be authentic when it comes to committing a massacre, so, wait for me ..._**

 _I will not rest, as long you choose in acting around. Your restlessness and eternal insistence will be the fundamental elements for keep my hunting even more lively, exciting, relentless._

 _Enjoy the abundance of command you have, because when I reach you, you will redeem yourself from someday had desired my change. I will hear your cries and murmurs as the most delightful symphony. I will be your absolute doom, your unconditional darkest nightmare._

 ** _Signed: James Buchanan Barnes (For your unhappiness, I also remembered my real name. The Winter Soldier, decomposed and broke down in shards when I woke up in his place)._**


End file.
